Physical Layer Units (PHYs) support various high-speed Serialize/Deserialize (SerDes) interfaces. SerDes interfaces are commonly used in networking devices to assist receiving and transmitting data. SerDes interfaces include a serializer block and a deserializer block. The serializer block generally converts data from a parallel format to a serial format. The deserializer block generally converts data from a serial format to a parallel format.